Wisdom teeth
by team-jacob-4-ever126
Summary: The title say it all... Bella gets her wisdom teeth out and Edward is there to care for her.


**I just got my wisdom teeth out yesterday and I was really loopy afterwards because I got knocked out for it. So I started thinking of what Bella would be like. The only thing similar about my experience and the story is the after and the recovery part. So review if you want it was just something to do because I'm bored and can't do much of anything right now.**

**Hope you like it!**

Tomorrow was the day I've been dreading for over a week. I was getting my wisdom out in the morning. To make it worse Charlie scheduled my appointment the day he has to go out of town. So of course Edward offered to take me and I couldn't resist. We were sitting in biology class but I couldn't concentrate. I'll I could think about was the dentist pulling my teeth out. I was shaking my leg under the table when I felt a cool hand on my thigh.

"Bella relax" Edward whispered

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous" I confessed

"You'll be okay" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

The bell rang and Edward grabbed my books while I went to grab my homework for the next couple of days. I wasn't sure how long I'd be out but the dentist said that I would need at least 3 days before I could return to school. I grabbed my homework and met Edward in the hallway. He put my books in my bag and grabbed my hand. As we walked into the parking lot Mike and Jessica came up to us.

"Hey Bella good luck tomorrow you'll do great" Jessica said

"Thanks Jess"

"Yeah Bella when I had mine out the worst part is all that pain your in after" Mike smiled at me.

I cringed and Edward growled.

"I mean you'll be fine it's different with everyone…" Mike stumbled for words

"Okay I think we should head home" Edward glared at him.

Edward pulled me towards the car and buckled me in and we were off to his house. I was staying there tonight since Charlie was out of town and Edward is going to go with me tomorrow. As I walked into the house I went straight to Edward's bedroom without a glance at the rest of the family. I closed the door behind me and lay down on the bed, my head in the pillow. I was nervous before but now I'm terrified and I didn't want to do it anymore. I let a few tears slip before I heard the door open downstairs.

"Bella" I heard him yell up to me.

"She seemed upset" I heard Esme say worriedly

"She's scared. I'll be right back" Edward sighed and I heard him coming up the steps.

I heard the door open and weight on the bed and Edward lay down next to me, wrapping one arm around my waist. He buried his face in my hair and kissed my head.

"Bella talk to me love" he laid his head on the pillow next to me.

I shook my head and he sighed.

"Can you at least look at me?" he pleaded.

I shook my head again and there was a light knock on the door before it opened.

"Bella would you like something to eat dear?" Esme asked sweetly.

I didn't want to ignore her so I turned over and answered her.

"Sure thanks"

"No problem" she gave me a reassuring smile and turned to leave the room.

Edward was still lying down but he was looking at me anxiously and I lay back down so I was facing him. He pulled me closer and stroked my cheek reassuringly.

"Tell me what it is that has you so scared" he said

"Everything" I admitted "I don't want to do it anymore"

"Bella you don't really have a choice"

"I know I'm scared of the before and the after" I sat up and rested my back on the headboard.

"You'll be okay. I'll be there when you go to sleep and as soon as you wake up"

"Promise?" I asked

"I Promise"

I brought his lips to mine and kissed him with as much passion as he dare allowed. He pulled away and looked into my eyes with shock.

"Bella what are you…?" I cut him off with a kiss.

"My mouth is going to be sore afterwards so I won't be able to kiss you for a while" I explained.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes" I wined and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked after a while

"A little I'm still nervous" he pulled me into his arms again

"And it's okay to be Bella, but trust me when I say you'll be fine"

"I just want to go to sleep" I confessed

"Okay but I want you to eat first" Edward said sternly.

Without another word I jumped out of the bed and down the stairs into the kitchen. I wasn't really in the mood to eat but I knew that this would probably be the last day that I could have a real meal. I walked into the kitchen just as Esme placed a plate with chicken and vegetables in front of me.

"Thanks Esme" I smiled up at her

"Your welcome sweetheart" she smiled back and walked into the Living room.

I sat eating my dinner for about 10 minutes before I got up to put the rest in the trash and walked into the living room. Edward opened his arms up for me and I slid onto his lap.

"So Bella are you ready for tomorrow?' Carlisle asked

"I guess" I shrugged

"Don't worry it'll be fun" Emmett laughed **(That's what my cousin told me)**

"You'll be fine and I can take you shopping afterwards" Alice cheered

"Bella relax" Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time.

**Edward's POV**

After a while of talking Bella finally fell asleep on me and I took her upstairs to my room. I laid her down on the bed and quickly changed her into a tank top and shorts. I pulled the blankets over her and climbed into bed next to her. I pulled her close and inhaled her scent waiting for her to wake up. It was about 4 in the morning when she started to stir. She didn't wake up at all but she had a very restless night. Her appointment was at 9:00 so it was around 8:00 when I decided that I should probably wake her up.

"Bella it's time to wake up" I shook her lightly

She didn't wake so o decided to have some fun. I lifted her up in my arms and set her down on her feet.

"Edward!" she whined as she grabbed onto me.

I kissed her forehead "Come on and get ready"

"I don't want to" she frowned

"I know you don't but you have to" I reached over and started to tickle her.

She squealed with laughter and fell back on the bed and started to squirm around. I moved to her ribs where she was most ticklish and she let out the most adorable giggle.

"There's that smile" I laughed.

"No fair" I leaned in and kissed her lips once more.

"Go and get ready we don't want to be late" I pushed her towards the bathroom.

I walked down the stairs and out to the car. The rest of the family went hunting today so I could take care of Bella later and I knew that she wouldn't want a lot of attention afterwards. I heard her come down the steps minutes later. She got right into the car as did I and started the car. Once we were at the oral surgeon office I went to check Bella in and she went to get a seat. I followed her and took her hand in mine.

"It's really starting to sink in now" she whispered as she leaned her forehead on my shoulder.

"I know it seems scary right now but it'll be over before you know it"

"I know I just…"

"Bella Swan" the nurse from the door called.

I heard Bella's heart pound rapidly and grabbed onto my hand in a death grip. If I were human she would have really hurt my hand. The nurse brought us into the room and Bella took a seat in the chair, still keeping a tight hold of my hand. The nurse came over with a needle and rubbed Bella's arm with alcohol.

"Okay now you're going to feel a little pinch" the nurse said

"Just look at me" I told her.

She winced as the needle pierced her skin and I could already see that she was getting drowsy.

"You'll have to leave now" the nurse told me.

I leaned down to kiss her one last time on the lips.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I love you"

She just smiled and closed her eyes.

"We should be done in about an hour" The dentist said as he came in.

I nodded. "Just take good care of her" I pleaded

"I will"

I walked out and shut the door behind and made my way back to the waiting room. I picked up one of the magazines on the table and waited. When I looked back at the clock I saw that a whole hour went by and no one has come to get me yet. I was starting to get worried. I picked up another magazine when the dentist came out.

"Edward" he called

I was up in two seconds "How is she?"

"She's fine and she did great"

"Can I see her?" I was anxious

"Yep right this way"

He led me into the back room and there she was. There was a blanket wrapped around her and she seemed pretty out of it.

"I'll go get you an ice pack"

"Thank you" I said as he left.

I sat down next to her and rubbed her arm. She opened her eyes and reached up to touch her mouth but I grabbed her hand before she could.

"Don't touch" I warned her

She sighed and reached for my hand and grasped it tightly in hers. The dentist came back and handed me an ice pack.

"That should help with the swelling" he said

He also handed me a paper with directions and her pain medication on it.

"She'll be numb for the rest of the day and will probably just want to sleep. I'd go and get her medications because she'll probably be in pain when it wears off. You can take her home now."

"Thank you" I said once again and turned towards Bella

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

She nodded slightly and I gently wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her up from the chair. She staggered dizzily on her feet but I kept her balanced. I wrapped her coat around her and headed out of the office. Once we made it safely to the car her eyes were already closing. I started the car and drove home. It started raining and I just remembered that I should pick up her medication at the drug store. I contemplated whether or not to wake her but I decided against it. I ran into the store and grabbed a couple of yogurt and pudding cups while I was there. I grabbed her medications, paid, and hurried back to the car. When I got back Bella was up and holding her cheeks.

"Are you in pain?" I asked her

"Mmm" she nodded and I handed her the ice pack.

"I'll give you your medicine when we get back okay?"

"Umkay" she mumbled

I raced back to the house and helped her out of the car when we got back.

I lowered her onto the couch and went into the kitchen to get her a pill and some water. I looked at the paper and it said that she needed to remove her gauze. That means blood. I took a deep breath and headed back into the room.

"Bella you need to take out your gauze"

Without a word she got up and walked over to the trash. She started to pull out one side when she stopped abruptly and looked at me.

"I'm fine" I promised her

She continued to pull out the gauze and then threw it in the trash. She held her hand out for the pill and she took it with ease. She walked back over to the couch and placed the ice pack back on her face.

"Its nowt colwd" she whined

I smiled as I got an idea "I can help with that"

I walked over to her and placed both my hands _carefully_ on either side of her face. She leaned into my hands and closed her eyes.

"Better?" I asked her

She nodded again and before I knew it she was asleep. This was going to be a long couple of days

**1 week later Bella's POV**

It's been 1 week since I got my teeth out and I feel so much better. Edward has been nothing but helpful and his hands made great ice packs. I didn't swell that much but I could barely eat. Today was the first day that I was going back to school. On the 4 day of my recovery Edward and I worked on homework and I managed to get all of it done. I headed outside and met Edward by the car.

"You ready to back to school?" he asked

"I guess" I leaned up to kiss his lips

"I missed that" he said and smiled against my lips.

"You have no idea" I sighed

He grabbed my hand as we walked to the car.

"Thank you for taking care of me" I said

"There's nothing else I would rather do" and he kissed me once more.

**Yeah I know it's pretty bad. Review if you want, it was just something that I thought would be kind of fun to write and I was bored. Hope you liked it I'll be updating my other story real soon!**


End file.
